Turning Over a New Leaf
by UncleSmegma
Summary: In the aftermath of Alpha Sapphire, a lot of people had their lives changed. Some for the better, some for the worst. Shelly was one of the lucky few... Reposted from my Pastebin.


I really can't say what happened to get to me to this point, but here I fucking am. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, Archie just wasn't the same after our crew lost to that Kid. We all went our separate ways, despite making a promise to stay together.

Pfft. Figures.

Whatever, I'm out doing my own thing now. Team Aqua was going to get me killed eventually. Whether it was Kyogre going on a rampage or stabbed by Team Magma in prison, things weren't going to turn out well for me. After Archie bailed on us, I was left in charge. Things ran smoothly but too much of our crew was there for Archie. He was the glue that held them together and without that we fell apart. When Matt got out I figured the best thing I could do was put an end to Team Aqua for good. It was for the best, I'd rather not run the crew into the ground. Better to just call it quits. I hear a couple of them turned coat to Team Magma.

Whatever, not my problem anymore. I'm working for the Mossdeep Space Center now.

What? I use to be a scientist.

You really think that Archie made all that fancy tech himself? I had a few friends and they hooked me up. Hell, that Zinnia broad occasionally will stop by. Not really sure why though, she just wanders about like she's lost. Security lets her go where she wants, she mostly just quietly stares at random things until she leaves. After that fiasco with the Kid, Zinnia has been popping up all over Hoenn. Apparently she's taking it pretty hard. Crazy freak deserves it for what she did to Archie. I blame her for Team Aqua's downfall almost as much as I blame the Kid.

Really though, I can't hate on her too much. She was just trying to help, can't fault her for that. Doesn't change how pissed I am about the whole ordeal, but things could be worse. I'm a little worried about her, honestly. Every time I see her she looks worse and worse. She's getting skinnier and paler, and I'm sure sometimes she hasn't even showered. It's like she's given up. Even that Whismur that tails her around looks concerned.

One day, she staggered in like a drunk. Stumbling about with bloodshot eyes, she was either inebriated or hadn't sleep in who knows how long. Now, I may have been the ruthless admin in charge of Team Aqua, but even I have a heart. While only Archie holds a special place for me, I couldn't just let this girl keep doing this to herself. After watching her bump into her third desk, I finally approached her. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

She simply stared at me with eyes that didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. The lights were on but no one was home. "You need a shower." I grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her. "I'm taking the day off." I told the secretary. Normally I don't leave in the middle of a shift but this was ridiculous, this girl desperately needed help.

I brought her to where I was staying and in Mossdeep. A small house by the beach, nothing special. Pay was good at the Space Center, but I was never a girl for big houses. I pushed the Zinnia girl into my bathroom and told her to figure out the rest. She didn't put up a fight the whole way here, she just stared at me with those empty eyes. Creepy, but I'm hoping that would change once I showed her some humanity. Out of character for me, I know.

Of course, when I decide to check up on her, she was just standing in the middle of the bathroom. Was she brain dead or something? "What's your problem?" I didn't expect an answer, and she didn't give me one. "No way am I washing you, girl."

We simply stared at each other. Her smell was getting palpable, and we needed to fix that before I'd have to find a new home. I turned on the shower, letting it get warm, and ran my hand under the water. "See?" I said, splashing some at her. "Waaaater. Get acquainted with it before my Muk gets the wrong idea."

She recoiled at the water hitting her face. Almost immediately it brought some life to her as she shook her head and stepped towards the shower. She dropped that stupid cape thing but just didn't bother with the rest of her clothes. She stood in the water, soaking herself to the bone. Close enough. "Don't forget about the soap." I added, leaving the room. She squeaked something at me, but it sounded like her voice was gone from non use. Maybe it was a thank you. At least the Whismur was happy.

Now, I don't want to admit this, but I may have fell asleep on my couch waiting for her. A bad decision on my part, but it was a rough day already. The couch was so inviting I forgot all about the crazy person in my shower. I'm not sure how long I was napping, but it was long enough to be concerned about Zinnia still being in my shower. I burst into the room, worried there might be a dead girl on my shower and I found something get worse.

Zinnia finally found her way out of her clothes and was curled up in a ball crying on the floor of the bathtub while the shower kept spraying water on her. My first manner of business was to turn off the shower, that shits expensive, and then I had to assess what to do next. With a sigh, I sit on the edge of the tub, accidentally sitting in a bunch of water. "What's, uh, wrong?" Zinnia kept crying. Good, I didn't want to be nice anyway. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it."

Before I could leave, she reached out for me. Looking at her, she looked back at me. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming down her face with the water from the shower. More importantly, her eyes were no longer vacant. They were pleading. She didn't want to be alone. Fine, I guess I'll humor her, but not like this. "Come on, let's get you dressed." I helped her up and she immediately locked her arms around me in a hug. Despite being a vagabond, she held a tight grip as she cried into my shoulder. It was awkward to have a wet, naked, and delirious woman sobbing into uncontrollably into you. I guess by helping her I became the thing she could express on.

I settled on hugging back, the only thing I could do. In fact, it was the only thing we could do for some time. It went on for a lot longer than I really would have liked, but that's what I get for being an emotional rock for a crazy girl. This can't last forever, right?

Mother of all that is good and holy why is she still hugging me? Jeez, has no one shown her anything good at all? Doesn't this girl have friends? A family? Literally anyone to do this with that isn't me? Confused, I looked at her Whismur. I don't claim to be someone that knows everything about Pokémon, but I know enough to tell when one is happy or sad. This little Whismur looked absolutely relieved. The little thing looked happy someone was showing Zinnia some love and attention. However, much to my chagrin, that was an invitation for a hug from the Whismur as well. As it wrapped it's stubby little arms around my leg, I could only sigh and let the moment pass.

We were there a lot longer than I would have liked to be. A lot longer. Honestly it's hard to tell when you're in the middle of a crying hug and you're not crying. Felt like hours to me, could have been minutes. Eventually she came to her senses and actually showered, but refused to let me leave her sight. I don't blame her, I'm apparently the only person to give a shit about her. I'm not sure why though. She may have been a bitch, but I don't see what wrong she really did in the grand scheme of things. Besides smacking Team Aqua around that as.

Eventually we ended up on opposite ends of my kitchen table, quietly sipping on some tea I brought home from Celadon City. I gave her some of my old clothes, back when I still ran in the same outfit at the grunts. The clothes were a big big on her, especially the shirt, but that's why they make belts. She still looked shaken and disoriented, but there was some color to her face and emotion in her eyes. Plus, that smell was gone too.

After some time, I decided to break the ice. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked. You try thinking of better things to say to a zubatshit crazy broad who just sobbed into you for who knows how long.

"Nothing." Holy shit she can speak. While she kept her gaze on her tea, I could tell there was more to it than that.

"It's okay, you can tell me"

"Nothing." She said again.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure that you must have been up to something since you and the Kid-"

"I said I did fucking nothing!" She snapped. She had a craziness in her eyes, fire ready to burst out at me. You could have cut the tension with a knife until she backed down, retreating back into her shell. "I did nothing." She sounded defeated.

"Let me guess, the Kid burst in and took all the glory." I guessed. Judging by what I've heard at the Space Center, it was a good guess. "And then you were left with nothing but the tattered remains of what was left and even that left you."

"You don't know anything about-" Zinnia got that fire back in her eyes.

I scoffed. "Ask me about Team Aqua." I spat back at her. "Ask me about how my only family has fallen apart and left me because some little brat had to go ahead and ruin it all."

Zinnia sank into her seat. "It's my fault." She said, after a long silence. "I gave Archie the idea."

I simply laughed at her. "You think I don't know that?" She looked up at me, confused. "I've know Arch for how long and you think he didn't tell me it was your idea?"

"Then why don't you hate me like everyone else?" She asked.

Now, that was a very good question. Why didn't I hate her? "Who cares?" I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. "It's too late to hate you now, I guess."

What followed was more silence. Zinnia seemed to loosen up at that though. Progress I guess. I'm not sure why I care though. After all, she seems to think I don't. I guess I'm doing it just to be nice. After all, no one had to get me a job or help me out after I broke up Team Aqua. Yet here I am, trying to help her. "Where have you been sleeping?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Yeah, of course. Listen, if you need a place to crash, I've got a couch if you want."

"Thank you." She said in a small voice. Her stomach grumbled and I could only sigh. I'm glad I never had children.

I don't claim to be a good cook, but she couldn't get enough of my food. Sure she may have been starving, but I'll take a compliment where I can get one. Surprisingly, she helped me clean up after. My guess it was her way of thanking me. It feels good to finally get some help around the house. Sharpedo aren't worth much for household chores. We didn't talk much for the rest of the night. There wasn't much to say. Eventually I went off to bed, but it was hard to sleep knowing that an emotionally unstable girl was sleeping on my couch. After tossing and turning for who knows how long. I finally settled to check and make sure she was asleep so I'd know I was safe.

Sneaking out of my room, I had to see if she was asleep. She was curled up on my couch, holding her Whismur close as she cried. Jeez, she really is a wreck. Of course, I couldn't let her keep doing this. While I liked my personal space, she needed someone's help.

"Don't like the couch, huh?" I said, leaning against a wall. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. Zinnia must have thought she was alone. "You look lonely, come with me." I offered for her to follow me.

Now, I know I must sound crazy, leading her to my bedroom, but I feel bad. She's damn mess and I couldn't help but feel like I'd be the same way of I didn't have anyone looking out for me. "You're going to get an opportunity that many men have only dreamed of getting." I sat on the bed and offered her room. Tentatively, she joined me. I could understand her being afraid. She was now in my house, in my bed, with me. It must feel like a date. "I'm going to lay down some ground rules. No snoring, no kicking, no sleep talking. And keep your hands below the chest. Leave second base for the second date."

"So you're saying that first base is okay?" She said with a slight smile. Holy shit was that a joke? A little kindness goes a long way I guess.

"Only if you get me drunk enough." Zinnia responded by pouting. I couldn't help but smile at that as I rolled over and went to sleep. Before I could finally fall asleep, she sidled up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Somehow, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and invigorated. Now, before you get the wrong impression, I've actually slept with people before. It's just that usually the night before consisted of sloppy, drunken sex. My nights typically don't include helping crazy people and inviting them to spoon me in my own bed. Especially if they're not paying me for it. But this felt good. I almost didn't want to get out of bed. In fact, I didn't have to, it's Saturday. I could sleep all day if I wanted to.

I rolled over and was immediately reminded of who I was sleeping with. This was Zinnia, the girl who could actually beat Team Aqua without needing Pokémon. Here she was, in my bed, with a cute smile on her face. It was almost night and day compared to how she looked yesterday. Maybe this was too much, too fast, but she actually looked happy. In a way, I was happy too. I didn't expect to feel this way, and I certainly don't know why, but I also don't mind. This feels good. I almost wanted to kiss her. Almost.

In her sleep, she actually tugged on my to pull me closer. Normally I'd stand my ground and make the other person move, but this time I'd oblige her request. I didn't want to ruin this. Yes, I know how hypocritical this all sounds, but I never thought of how this would make me feel. In her, I saw what I would have become. I decided I'd help her the same way someone gave me a chance. I don't know who she had in this world, but now she had me. More importantly, I had her.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Even though that all that lovey dovey crap sounds like I'm done, I'm not. There's a lot more you need to know about. Starting with how when Zinnia pulled me closer, I gave in and kissed her forehead. Nothing special, I didn't mean anything much by it. By the little noise she made when I did it made me feel things I've never really felt before. I felt warm, and I wanted her to do it again. So I kissed her again, and she made the noise again.

I waited for a moment, looking her over. She was a much different person in her sleep. Dare I call her cute. Especially when she wrinkled her nose after putting a hand on my waist. She also made that noise again and smiled even wider. Wait, was she doing this on purpose? Did she know what I was doing? And she didn't stop me? For a second, I was angry with her. How dare she let me express myself like this and not say a word. Well, if she wanted me to express myself, then she was going to get expression. I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her. This time it wasn't on the forehead, it was lip on lip. I can tell she didn't expect it, but it's not like either of us didn't want it either.

When I pulled my lips away from hers, there was a moment as we both realized what this means. We both wanted it now, but we weren't sure of what it would mean after. This, however was no time for thoughts or regrets. Plans got us to the slump we were in, it's time to act. I kissed Zinnia again, this time with more passion. She made that noise once more as she clutched at my waist. I took that as a hint that she must feel the same way. Good. I climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her. This time I was more aggressive with my kissing, throwing more tongue into it.

She was absolutely loving this. In fact, she was getting more handsy as well. Zinnia was more interested in my butt, and if she wanted it that badly, i was going to give it to her. In due time of course. I started to pull her shirt off of her, (technically it was my shirt), and I couldn't help but stop and look down at her. While I may have seen her naked already, I couldn't help but soak in that I was doing this with her. The idea of wether or not this was the right thing to do crossed my mind, until I looked in her eyes. She may have been broken and hopeless yesterday, but her eyes were full of fire and life again. She was happy, and that made me happy too. I took off my shirt I was wearing and went back down to kiss her.

Zinnia didn't want a kiss. Instead, she wanted her face in my cleavage, and I didn't mind at all. I used that as an opportunity to sink my hand into the shirts I loaned her to sleep in. I knew she was enjoying this, but I didn't think she was enjoying this that much. The thought crossed my mind that I was going to have to wash these later, but soon my mind returned to the task at hand. Yes, the pun was intentional. How fast I worked her determined how much she played with me. But as I felt her squirm underneath me, I knew I couldn't just let her get away with all the fun. It was time for her to pay me back.

I sat up and looked down on Zinnia. She gave me a pleading look, lusting for me to return to her. As I finessed my pajama shirts down my legs, she got the messages loud and clear. She actually licked her lips in anticipation. Those weren't going to be the only ones she'd be licking either. But first, let me just apologize. I didn't expect to have someone diving face first into my crotch this morning, so I wasn't really "prepared" for this kind of thing. I'd prefer to have everything smooth as the day I was born for this kind of thing, but fortunately I keep myself on a neat and trim basis for my day to day. I wasn't overly sure if I was what she'd prefer for trimming standards, but anything was better than whatever she had going on.

Then again, she was insane for a little while there. Oh right, she was practically crazy and unshowered at this time yesterday, and now she's eating me out. I know I've made some good choices in life thus, but now I'm starting to think that I'm pushing it.

Of course, as I rode her face, any thoughts about my decisions leading up to this point vanished. This was no time for regrets, it was time for desires. I dug my fingers into her hair as she went to town on me. Yeah, it felt good to just let loose for bit. I could forget about all the events that brought me to this very moment. In this moment, I was no longer an ex criminal working a job to stay alive. I was no longer Team Aqua Administrator Shelly. Zinnia was no longer that little bitch that steam rolled our team. Zinnia was no longer insane and over the top. We were two women at different points of our lives who needed each other to feel whole. I never thought about a long term relationship with another girl, but so far, I was enjoying the perks of it.


End file.
